The Lich's Story
by Arrows the Wolf
Summary: The epic story of The Lich, who he was and why he is like he is now. This is not the true story of The Lich, just a story my friend came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Arrows the Wolf here, about to post a story she didn't write! As a matter of fact, I didn't even come up with the idea. My BPNFF (Best Penguin Ninja Friend Forever) Gracie wrote it and came up with the idea. **

**Because I would like to credit everything I possibly can to her, I am only going to do one disclaimer and name every character she came up with. She owns the characters Corona, Sierra, Eragon the dragon/person/thing, Merlin, Rosalina, Carron, Zorian, Alian, Chrysander, Calimari, Aristotle, Gumdrop, Umi, Count Ember, Megara, and the name Tobar. Gracie technically owns Perseus. She doesn't own Miranda (because that's my name) but she does own the Wolf-Miranda.**

**Neither of us own Adventure Time.**

**Now onto the story The Lich's Story!**

**The Lich's Story**

**Marceline's POV**

"Come on Perseus! Catch me if you can!" Perseus laughed and sprinted after my floating form.

"Get back here and fight me like a man!" Perseus took a flying leap at me, a huge grin plastered all over his ten year old face.

"Yeah!" Billy squeaked, chasing after Perseus, his short bob of red hair ruffling slightly in the cool night breeze.

"But I'm a girl, not a man!" I teased, floating just over their heads. Without warning, I swooped down and snatched Perseus off his feet and pretended to bite him. Billy gave a high pitched squeal, jumping up and down with a fearful look on his face. "Now you're gonna be a vampire with me!" I began to put pressure on his neck with my teeth. "Prepare to become IMMORTAL!"

I was shocked when, a half a second later, I realized that the human boy I'd had in my arms was gone. I glanced down to see him smirking at my shocked face, his black hair half covering his blue eyes.

"I'm good at last minute escapes, remember Marcy?" He teased, using the nickname he'd given me. I always acted as if I hated it like I was doing now, making a face at him and barring my teeth. In reality, I secretly liked the name. I think he knew that, but he never told.

"Come on Billy," Perseus said, extending a hand to the bouncing five year old. "We need to get home."

"Can I come?" I asked. "I wanna be in the cool group too," I said, winking.

"Sure Marceline." Perseus grinned. "Onward we go."

Perseus and Billy lived in a cave that, in my opinion, was very cozy. They, along with Perseus's best friend and adopted brother Eragon, lived in a small but comfy cottage on a small rock island poking out of an underground lake. I smiled. I loved visiting their house not only because I liked where it was at but because Perseus was like a brother to me. He was always sweet and considerate to me, and it was quite fun to tease him so his face turned red as a tomato. I'd known him since he was six, and it was then that I had instantly taken a liking to him. He was so cute and innocent, something that, to my delight, didn't seem to be fading with age.

"Home sweet home, huh Billy?" Perseus said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Billy giggled, his eyes twinkling. Billy was only five, yet he was every bit as tall as Perseus, who was five years older. Billy was from a tribe of giants who used to roam Ooo as nomads. Perseus and Eragon had found him when he was two, wandering around and looking lost. The poor kid had been left behind in his tribe's haste to get away from something and Billy, battered and bruised, had looked away for just a moment and when he had looked back he was alone. Even then, Perseus had a heart of gold and just couldn't bear to leave him wandering around, lost and alone, so he had somehow convinced Eragon to let them take him in. They had agreed to take him in for a few days and then search for his tribe, but Billy had grown on them and when Billy had asked to become Perseus's apprentice Perseus had been ecstatic. Billy was like a little brother to Perseus, and in Billy's eyes Perseus was like a big brother that could do no wrong. Little Billy idolized Perseus, and Perseus tried to be the best example he could be for Billy.

"Hey guys!" Eragon said, flying up to us, his little wings pounding the air. Eragon was a little golden three foot tall shape-shifting dragon with red eyes. Though he couldn't alter his size, Eragon (or Errie, as we all affectionately called him) could turn into some very interesting and helpful things, such as swords and hooks and such.

"Hey Errie."

"You guys just missed Corona, she left about a minute ago."

"Let's go catch up then!"

We ran out of the cave, shouting Corona's name. "You don't think she's already far off, do you?"

"BOO!"

We all screamed in unison, causing Corona to laugh. Corona was a vampire like me, with waist-length red-brown hair and green eyes with flecks of brown in them.

"You should have SEEN the look on your faces! PRICELESS!" Corona gasped, bursting into laughter once again. I couldn't help but giggle too. What could I say? Corona had a laugh that was downright infectious, and soon we were all in hysterics.

"So," Corona began, wiping tears from her eyes. "How are all my BFF's?"

"Fine," Peseus said. "What were you wanting?"

"Why, Percy!" Corona said with a note of fake hurt in her voice. "Can't I just show up to be friendly?"

"Of course!"

"That's nice... But there's actually something I want you to do." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, what is it?"

"Tsk, Tsk," Corona snickered. "Is that anyway to speak to royalty?"

"Just get on with it Corona!"

"Fine, fine... I was just about to visit Sierra and thought you'd like to come..."

Percy blinked, then began jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. "YES YES YES YES!"

"Yes!" Billy copied, grinning at Percy. I rolled my eyes. Those two were something else.

"Then come on already! I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for you all day!"

"Okay!"

Corona glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "You coming too, Marcy?"

"Sure," I said. I tried to sound offhand, but inside I seriously wanted to meet Sierra in person. According to legend, Sierra was the most powerful creature in Ooo, maybe even the whole world.

"Let's get going then."

**Corona's POV**

"I changed my mind." Those were the first words out of Perseus's mouth as he stood at the entrance to Sierra's cave. The interior appeared to completely void of any kind of light whatsoever, or, at least, to him it was. To a vampire like me, it was dark but still light enough for my night vision.

"Come on weenie, we're here already. You can't change your mind now."

Percy shot me a terrified look of death. "No way Corona, not a chance."

I rolled my eyes and shot foward, catching his arm as I flew past. As I hurtled deeper into the cave I couldn't help but snicker as Percy began to scream like a little girl.

"Wait for me Corona!" Marceline's yell drifted up to me, but I was going way to fast to even attempt a stop without breaking Percy's neck at the sheer suddenness of it. "Corona!"

As Marceline's voice finally faded away completely we made it to the part of Sierra's cave where she took up her residence. The narrowing tunnel opened into a three hundred foot tall dome that had a small hole in the top. Percy stopped screaming as he took in the beautiful sight. Shafts of moonlight filtered through the roof's hole, making just enough light for Percy, who, being a human, had the weakest vision of us, able to see clearly. Stalactites clung to the dome roof, creating long shadows that seemed to extend until even I couldn't see them anymore, though I knew Sierra would be able to see all the shadows ends perfectly. The sound of rushing water echoed from somewhere to our right from an underground river far into the distance, and the subtle sounds of dripping water and nightlife gave the whole picture a sense of serenity. The most stunning image, though, was by far Sierra's house, or, rather, Sierra's castle.

It was made of gray bricks that shone silver in the moonlight, with tall sweeping towers, pointed black roofs, wide windows in the style of the Victorian castles I'd seen before the Mushroom War had destroyed most of them. It was a thing of beauty and looked very authentic, which wasn't really surprising considering she was born far before anything of their nature was constructed.

"Woah..." Percy gasped, frozen in place.

"I know. Impressive, isn't it?"

"I'll say..."

"There you guys are! You didn't wait for us! What on earth were you..." Marcy's voice trailed off and she sucked in a gasp as she caught sight of the scene before her.

I smiled. "Sierra!" I called. "Sierra! You here?"

"Of course." A fluid voice said from behind us, startling even me.

I whirled and there stood Sierra, a small smile spread over her face. Sierra had long silver hair that reached her ankles and pale skin the same color of the humans that wandered Ooo since the Mushroom War. She would appeared perfectly human if not for the one feature that had made her infamous: her eyes. Her eyes were wide and the exact color of blood, complete with the terrible shine it had when it hit the light just right. Percy yelped in surprise and jumped backward, shocked by the quality of her eyes. Even the "fearless" Marceline, who claimed she took on an army of zombies without flinching, hissed and recoiled, her own eyes turning red as she sank into a defensive crouch.

"Calm down, I don't bite... Usually." She grinned, revealing her slightly pointed teeth. Percy eyed her teeth nervously, but his eyes seemed to be attracted to hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine... It's just... Well... Your eyes..."

"Ah. Yes... Terrifying, aren't they?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Marceline's gaze also seemed fixed on Sierra's eyes. I guessed it was a human thing, seeing that Marceline hadn't been a vampire for very long and still had her old human tendencies. I'd been a vampire so long that I'd actually forgotten what exactly it felt like to be human. I doubted Marcy would've even thought about giving up her humanity until she was on her deathbed. Even then, she had been hesitant to let me inject her with my venom. I pitied Marceline; she had allowed herself to be stabbed into her torso and out of it again, all for a boy who, as it turned out, hated vampires. Though it had been about a century ago, I knew it still hurt her to talk about that disgusting coward. She had been furious with me when I snapped his neck for his insolence, but there really hadn't been much she could've done to stop me anyway. Besides, I had a feeling she had been longing to do that herself.

"Why are they that color?"

"To perceive is to suffer... Truer words have never been spoken when it comes to that."

"What?" Percy looked confused.

"A quote from the great thinker Aristotle. He was a close friend of mine..." Her eyes glazed over as she was enveloped by memories. "He was so smart... Quite book smart, he taught me many things about life and emotions..." She seemed to snap out of her reverie and smiled again. "Forgive me. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"No, it's alright," Marceline assured. "You know, Aristotle lived over three thousand years ago... Forgive me for asking, but just how old are you anyway?"

"As I said, to perceive is to suffer. Some secrets are meant to be kept." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "I'm sorry for the rather disappointing answer, but I'd rather not share my age. It would scare you how old I am."

"Oh," Marcy said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Come, come, you wish to enter my home, correct?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Then follow me."

The interior of her home was every bit as impressive as the exterior. The floor was covered in a thick, plush red carpet with a darker red design on it. It was furnished with elegant black Victorian style couches and chairs, each accented with gold. It smelled like roses and lavender mixed together, creating a beautiful aroma. "Welcome to my home," Sierra said with a smile. "As you can see, I am very much a fan of Victorian style homes. How do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Percy said, his eyes wide with awe.

"I absolutely loved the Victorian period of history. Everything was so sleek, so elegant, so refined... It was my kind of place."

"I'll say." Marcy smiled. "Still living in the past I see?"

Sierra grinned. "Very much so."

"Percy, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Billy finally spoke up, a glazed look in his eye.

"Yeah... We'd better get home. May we visit again tomorrow?"

"Of course."

As they were walking out Percy suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Sierra?"

"Yes?"

"Can we bring a friend?"

"Sure."

**So, what do you guys think? I'm sure Gracie would love to hear from all of ya'll. Yes, I know, I'm not a Southern person at all. Don't judge me. I just like to say ya'll. Review if you think a Bubblegum/Lich pairing would be absolutely hilarious and disturbing to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! So, in honor of the New Year, I've decided to post three to four more chapters today! YEAH! Why aren't you all cheering? Oh well… Onto the story!**

"Are you sure about this?" Her light lavender skin turned a shade paler as she worried, her near waist-length dark purple hair waving gently in the breeze.

"Of course princess! Do you really think I would take you somewhere you could get hurt?"

"Well... No..."

"Then come on!"

Her deep purple eyes widened as I pulled my crush through the cave tunnel. I was glad for the lack of light because I was fairly certain my face was flushed out red from actually holding her hand. Her hand...

Wow.

As we made it to the opening of the dome, she gasped next to me. There was now sunlight instead of moonlight, making things easier to see. Sierra was standing on the drawbridge of her castle wearing a black and white dress with many layers, similar to the princess's dark purple dress only with a few less layers. That dress...

She looked so pretty in that dress...

Despite being three years older than me, she was still just barely taller than me, only by a few inches. I'd be far taller than her when I was her age.

"Hello Perseus! Who's your friend?"

"Hey Sierra! This is Princess Gumdrop. She's the princess of the Candy Kingdom!"

"Pleased to meet you," Gumdrop said with a curtsy.

"Likewise," replied Sierra, copying the motion. "Come right on in!"

As we entered the castle I heard the air hiss out of Gumdrop's lungs as she caught sight of Sierra's living room. "Immpressive, isn't it?" I whispered, and for once I wasn't shy about leaning closer to her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It's amazing."

"'s many different rooms in here... Would you care for tea?"

"Yes please." Gumdrop said with a smile.

"Then follow me." We walked through the castle's twisting hallways silently, drinking in the entire decor. It was absolutely amazing. There were suits of armor lined up against the walls, several different portraits of people and places that were unfamiliar to me, and a huge variety of flags hanging on the walls. All the flags had many different patterns and insignias that I'd never seen before.

"Where are all these flags from?" Gumdrop asked.

"Glad you asked. All these flags date back before the Mushroom War. They were actually countries at one point. As soon as a new nation forms and chooses a flag the first thing thing I do is get that flag. It's become a hobby of mine, actually."

"Ah."

As we walked we passed a set of large wooden doors with brass handles. "What's that?" I asked.

"The library."

Gumdrop stopped dead in her tracks. "The what?"

"The library... Why?"

"Reading is my favorite thing in the world," she said matter-of-factly.

"Would you like to have tea there?"

"Yes please!" Sierra chuckled as she opened the doors.

Inside were shelves and shelves filled with more books than I'd seen in my entire life combined. There were literally thousands upon thousands of them, all neatly lined up in their shelves. Gumdrop's mouth was agape, she looked absolutely floored. "I've read every single book in this room," Sierra stated. "If one catches your eye, go right on ahead and take it. So long as you return it to me in the condition I gave it to you in you can borrow it and keep it just about as long as you'd like." Gumdrop still looked stunned. Sierra chuckled again. "While I go get the tea would you mind trying to get her out of shock?" Without waiting for an answer Sierra turned and exited the library.

"Princess?" Gumdrop didn't even blink. "Princess?" I was beginning to get worried. "Princess!" I shook her shoulder. She jumped, then looked at me.

"Can you believe it?" She gasped, her gaze straying back to the hundreds of shelves.

"Believe what?"

"How many books she has! Even I couldn't read all these, even if you locked me in here for a year! This is incredible, this is amazing, this is... This is... Wow!"

I smiled at her awestruck expression. She looked like a little kid who had been set free in a toy store. "It is amazing."

"Yeah..." She unconsciously began drifting towards the shelves, running her fingertips across the spines of the books. She stopped at a thick brown book with golden lettering.

"That one's a complete history of the Roman civilization." Sierra said as she walked back into the library holding a tray of tea.

"Really?" Gumdrop asked, pulling it off the shelf.

"Yes, it's quite interesting. How much tea do you want?"

"A full cup, thank you." Gumdrop opened the book and began to dig in, looking quite absorbed with it. "There you are... Would you like any Perceus?"

"Yes please... And call me Percy. Everyone does."

"All right... There you are Percy." she turned to Gumdrop.

"Do you have a nickname as well?"

"Yeah! People call me lots of stuff like Princess Gumdrop, princess, Gumdrop, PG... Things like that."

"I see... I'll call you PG; that seems easiest."

"Okay."

There was a few minutes of silence as we all drifted into our own thoughts. I finally broke the silence. "What's your favorite section of the castle Sierra?"

"The garden, by far. I've put a waterfall into it and I have several vines in bloom... It's really quite pretty."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Finally, after a few hours of listening to constant conversation between Gumdrop and Sierra I pointed out the hour and how the Candy Citizens would be worried if she was too late. After we said our goodbyes I and Gumdrop began walking back to her kingdom.

"How do you like Sierra?"

"She's awesome! I wish we could've stayed longer."

What could I say now? "Love your hair..." I said very quietly.

"What?"

"Love the air..." Complete fail.

"I... Do... Too?"

Great. She thinks I'm weird now. NOW WHAT? "Hey Gumdrop?"

"Yeah?"

"What... What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Nothing... Why?"

"Do... Do you want to hang out... Maybe... With me... Alone?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Great! What time?"

"Noon tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a-" I froze. Date! I couldn't say date! She'd be weirded out for sure!

Gumdrop's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Sounds like a date?"

I blinked, then grinned back. "Yeah. Sounds like a date."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter the Second!**

**Gumdrop's POV**

"Percy! Percy? Percy, where are you?" I called. Percy was very late for our date, and not just any old date.

He was late for our first Anniversary.

I remembered the wedding like it was yesterday... All the flowers and friends, the elegant long white dress. I even remembered the odd request to have it at night so Marcy and Corona could come. It hadn't seemed like a good at first, but the full moon had looked spectacular reflected on the lake.

Lost in memories, I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Hey. Gumdrop."

I had to have jumped half a foot in the air, then whirled. "There you are!"

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few things to take care of. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, punching him lightly in the arm. He grinned, offering me his elbow. I gladly accepted, and we strode forward.

**Sierra's POV**

"Good to see you Marceline! I was curious of when you would visit me again!"

"No problem Sierra."

" Where have you been?" I was very happy to finally see Marceline again. It had nearly been a full month since we last conversed, and personally I quite enjoyed her company.

"Home, mostly. My dad's been visiting between trips to Orion and the Southern Isles."

"How pleasant!"

"Not really..." she said, shifting in her seat slightly.

"You dislike your father?" How curious.

"No... He's just a little annoying, that's all."

"You can't pick your family, correct?"

"Uh... Yeah... I guess..."

I laughed. "I am truly sorry. My grammar is quite atrocious in comparison to your usual grammar it seems..."

"Uh... Sure. What've you been up to?"

"Ah... Such an interesting question. I have been investigating an abnormal power surge on the northern side of Ooo."

"Abnormal?"

"Indeed. I felt Ooo's power balance shift drastically late last night and simply had to investigate. As I arrived it appeared a well full of toxic waste, but upon my closer inspection I found it to be enchanted by a very powerful wizard. I only just got back."

"How? It's the middle of the day and you don't have an umbrella," she said, holding up her own.

"Sunlight has no effect on me. Neither does stakes. My skin is far too durable." To demonstrate, I grabbed a steel dagger off my living room table and brought it down on my own arm. The weapon, which would have inflicted considerable damage on Marceline's skin, shattered like glass as soon as it touched my wrist. "See?" I said, holding up the hilt of the now destroyed dagger.

"Woah! How'd you do that?"

"My skin is as hard as granite. I could be tossed off a cliff and the only one who would be injured would be whatever unfortunate rock was breaking my fall."

Marceline looked stunned.

"So, where is our hero friend?"

"He and Gumdrop are celebrating their anniversary."

"Oh? Where are they going?"

"The same place they had their first date."

"How romantic! Where is it?"

"Angel Falls."

I easily recalled the towering waterfall she spoke of. I had always loved the place, with its beautiful flora and fauna. "I hope they have a good time."

"I KNOW they will. Gumdrop loves sappy romantic stuff like that..."

"I see."

Ah, romance. A silly emotion, perhaps, but an emotion that wasn't unfamiliar to me. Of course, I was bound to experience it sometime in my seven thousand two hundred and twenty-four years, but even so, it still seemed pointless. All my past loves had wilted like roses, so beautiful at first, but their beauty quickly melted away. I was like a rose made of rubies and emeralds, my beauty wouldn't wilt like theirs. I sighed, a small frown crossing my face.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped up, my reverie shattered. "I'm fine. I was just contemplating the idea of romance. It seems so pointless... Unless you're involved in one. Then there's nothing like it."

"Have you ever been in a romance?"

"More than I care to count," I said with a slightly bitter smile. "Amongst all its 'perks,' as you say, there is a terrible price for immortality. Everyone you love will fade... Just like the roses they give you. You don't have that issue yet since your father and brother are immortal also... But you have felt similar pain with your mother, yes?"

Marceline's face clouded. "Yes... She loved life so much... When the sickness swept through, she wouldn't allow me to bite her... She said she wanted to live her life to the fullest, even if it meant dying..."

"Yes... That is but one of the drawbacks of becoming immortal... Trust me, I would know."

"Yeah..." We both sat in silence for a while, thinking of ones we had lost like withered roses, fading next to our unwilting beauty. It was a terrible thing to watch all the ones you held dear die in front of you, but most mortals were afraid to be like us, and with good reason.

"You know something?"

I cracked a smile. "I know many somethings, but what?"

Marceline grinned. "In a way... You and Corona are like my adoptive sisters... Because we've all lost something or someone... And you two get it..." She grinned, her face flushing a pale pink.

I was stunned. No one had said anything like that to me for centuries. "Really?" I could barely choke the words out.

"Really."

We sat in silence again, with the two of us staring at each other. Finally, I found my voice. "Thank you. I haven't heard anything like that in over a thousand years... And you're like my little sister as well... You and Corona."

"Speaking of Corona, where is she?"

"Probably sleeping. It's the middle of the day, remember?"

"Ah, yes. I've forgotten, haven't I? Do you have to sleep also?"

"No... I was tired so I slept all through the night."

"I see... Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to go see that well again, but I do not wish to go alone... Would you like to join me?"

"Of course. I'm a little curious to see what it is myself..."

"Good. Sunset tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Good! Now, more tomato juice?"

"Yes please!"

**Gumdrop's POV**

"So... How'd it go?" Those were the first words out my pet unicorn Umi's mouth.

"It was amazing!" I replied, resting my head on Percy's shoulder.

"Where'd you go?"

"Angel Falls."

"How romantic!" she squealed, tossing her dark gray mane. Umi was a slender silver unicorn with a dark gray tail and mane. Her eyes were the only part of her that didn't look as if it were made of mist, being a bright sky blue. She and Errie were dating, of course. They were more perfect for each other than any other couple of ever met.

Aside from me and Percy, of course.

Even now he was staring at me, his ocean blue eyes sparkling, as if he couldn't believe his luck. I smiled back at him, sure the same expression was reflected in my own eyes. Percy hadn't changed much from when we first met, though he had gotten much taller. He was actually taller than me by an inch or so, and I was three years older than him. "Everything was perfect."

**Marceline's POV**

"Are you sure this is where it was?" I glanced disbelievingly past Corona to Sierra. She nodded grimly.

"I am certain is the place Marceline. The well is inside."

We basically stood in the middle of nowhere. The only thing around for miles was a demolished subway station sitting directly in front of us.

"It's in there?"

"Yep. Let's go." Sierra drifted forward, her legs half folded. I copied the position and floated directly behind her, glancing around me as we went. We entered a tunnel so dark and the visibility got so bad that eventually I had to stop.

"Sierra?"

"Yeah?" Her reply came a few feet ahead from me and echoed in the ever narrowing tunnel. "Yes?"

"I can't see a thing."

"Only a few feet to go. I can see the exit."

"How on earth can you see ANYTHING?"

"My vision is better than yours. Keep floating."

**Corona's POV**

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the well.

It was enormous, easily the size of a small swimming pool. The liquid inside shone a sickly green and appeared to be bubbling. It seemed to almost glow, giving off light and making the entire scene look quite creepy indeed. "Woah," I murmured. In all my years I'd never seen anything like it.

"That's what I said too," Sierra said.

"Is it... Dangerous?" Marceline said, a curious edge to her voice.

"Not that I can tell, but even so I wouldn't touch it."

"What do you think it's enchanted for?" I asked. "I mean, honestly, who would even WANT to enchant toxic waste? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know." Sierra sounded as if she was in deep thought. "I've spoke to my friend BUFO of it, but he hadn't the slightest who or what would want anything to do with it."

Why would anyone want to put a spell on that stuff, anyway? It didn't make any sense. From the looks of the stuff you'd have to be technically dead to even TOUCH this stuff, and even then it could probably still hurt you in some way. It certainly was quite the mystery.

"Well, standing around isn't gonna fix anything." Marceline finally spoke up.

"True... I will keep just keep monitoring it for now. If anything changes I will let you two as soon as possible."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter the Third!**

**Percy's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I laughed as I blew out the candles on my enormous birthday cake. It seemed that at least half of Ooo had shown up at the Candy Kingdom, all here to celebrate my twentieth birthday. I smiled. It made me very happy to know that I had so many friends around Ooo.

"Hey weenie." I didn't even have to turn around to know who that was.

"S'up Corona?" I could just imagine the smirk she had to be wearing right now.

"Aw, the big bad hero knows me." she floated over the table so she could look me in the eye. Grinning, she held up her glass of ruby-red punch. "I think we should make a toast! To Perseus, may he have a good birthday, and with a lot of luck, he just might be here next year!" The crowd erupted in laughter, lifting their own glasses and clinking them together as I blushed furiously. "But seriously," she said, her grin becoming a little warmer. "Happy birthday." she winked. "And if I've got anything to do with it, you'll be here next time your birthday rolls around."

I grinned back. "Thanks Corona. But I have a feeling I may not be here next year," I said teasingly as Corna began to take a drink.

"Why not?" Errie asked.

Suddenly Corona's eyes widened and she spat out the punch.

I nearly fell out of my chair laughing as it dawned on Corona just what exactly had happened. "Thats why."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I remembered that spell you taught me that makes your drink taste terrible. Remember? You did it to me that one time." I smirked. "You laughed so hard your chair tipped over."

Her eyes became slightly less narrowed as a playful smile crossed her face. "It seems I've taught you well. Congratulations, my Padawan."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she and Sierra snickered at a joke I didn't get. I imagined it was from that show Corona kept telling me about: Star Wars. I honestly didn't get it, but I never said anything else about it. I was still amazed that Sierra actually knew a spell that could let Corona and Marceline come to my party despite the fact that it was in the middle of the afternoon.

"Okay, okay, break it up." Gumdrop laughed. "I don't want this to turn into a prank war. At least, not right now, that is." A mischievous glint came to her eyes. "Later on, however, is quite a different story..." She reached for her glass of punch, taking a thoughtful sip. She was eating more than usual, which didn't really surprise me because, as I jokingly put it, she was eating for two now, as she had been for quite some time now. In fact, she would be for only about two more months now. I didn't bother to stop my grin as I draped my arm over her shoulders. "You've been quiet. You all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured. "I'm just a little tired is all."

I caught Marcy grinning at me from across the table. I crossed my eyes at her and stuck out my tounge. She burst into a fit of giggles just like I knew she would. I smiled and sighed, relaxing in my seat. The fall sunlight warmed my face, making me feel completely and utterly relaxed.

"Percy?" Gumdrop said, nudging my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm."

"No you're not."

"Hmm."

She sighed, and I finally opened my eyes. "What's up?"

"Well, I figured you might want some cake before everyone eats it all." I glanced over to the cake and was surprised to find that nearly three-thirds of the way gone. "Woah." I muttered, grabbing a plate and dishing out a slice of cake onto it. Digging in, I glanced back over at her. "You okay?"

She jumped slightly, her head quickly turning to look at me. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I just zoned out for a minute there." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Usually I'M the zoning out and YOU'RE the one snapping me out of it."

She laughed. "Well, maybe you're getting more mature." I leaned back my chair the way I used to when I was a kid.

"I wouldn't count on it." She rolled her eyes at me. "Let's hope she's more mature than you," Gumdrop replied, rubbing her ever growing stomach.

"Yeah..."

**Corona's POV**

"She's so lucky... Perfect husband, perfect kid... And here I am, single and alone." I sighed, looking up to meet Sierra's gaze.

"I know how you feel. It's one of the many drawbacks of immortality."

It was now nine months after that glorious day of sunlight. Eight months ago PG finally had her baby, Princess Rosalina. She was very cute with big blue eyes, clean-cut features, and black curly hair and skin about the same as Percy, if not just a little more purple. She was starting to walk and, honestly, watching it was just about the cutest thing ever. However, though I was genuinely happy for PG and Percy (they were, after all, two of my very best friends) I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As a vampire, I didn't exactly have a wide variety of mates available. "Well, Corona, what happens happens. Don't worry about it too much."

My mind, however, had strayed far from the topic, refocusing on a topic I doubted she would like it to. "Have you ever had husbands and children?"

Sierra blinked, then avoided my gaze. "Yes."

"Seriously? Where are they now?"

"Dead." she said grimly, her face twisting into a pained expression. I had no idea what to say to that, so I just stared at her and hoped she would explain. Eventually, she did. "All my former mates did not wish to turned in the end, and all my children turned out to be either immortal or age extremely slowly. Neither type could take my venom, it was like toxin to them. Mortals and immortals do not make good couples."

We sat in silence for a while, then she looked me in the eye. "Where's Percy?"

"He's back at the Candy Castle... Why?"

"I've recorded the largest power surge yet from the well a few hours back... I wanted to take him with us this time. He just might know what all this is about."

**Percy's POV**

"So this is the well you keep talking about?" It was a truly intriguing sight, the green liquid bubbling and frothing.

"Yeah, this is it." I began edging closer.

"Percy! Not so close!"

"Take a chill pill, Marceline. I'll be fine." I stopped about three feet from the edge, peering into it.

"Percy?" Corona called.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think this is the work of Count Ember, do you?"

My eyes immediately narrowed into slits at the mention of that name. Count Ember was a creep who wanted nothing more in the world aside from one thing: marriage to Gumdrop. It had got to the point that, upon Gumdrop's refusal to his proposal, he dragged her off to his castle to FORCIBLY marry her. I stopped him just in time, but ever since then he had barely taken a break from trying to steal her right up until our wedding day. Thinking of that, I put some distance between me and the well. She was counting on me not to take a swim in that stuff. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was. In fact-"

An arrow hurtled faster than I could blink and nearly lodged itself into my shoulder. I immediately went into combat mode, drawing my sword and raising it threateningly. "Who's there?" I shouted, glaring into the darkness.

"It's mine, you can't have it..." A creepy voice echoed from the shadows. Another arrow shot toward me, this time grazing my shoulder. A figure leaped at me, robes flying. A short struggle followed, but he was inexperienced and I quickly landed a fatal blow. Too late, I realized I had broken one of the golden rules of fighting: never let your guard down. I looked over to Corona and Marceline to make sure they were okay, and the next second I could feel his dagger enter my torso with agonizing clarity. I screeched, instantly recognizing the injury as easily fatal. I staggered backward, glaring at the limp wizard. I was holding my stomach and realized that I was losing way too much blood. I groaned, nearly falling back to my knees. My head swam, and for a second I thought I heard voices. Without warning my feet were swept out from under me and I felt like I was floating. Then I felt a rush of open air, and everything faded out.

**Marceline's POV**

"Will he be okay?" Billy's face was contorted into a mask of rage and worry, his arms shaking.

The doctor didn't answer for a few seconds, his face mournful. "I'm sorry... He's gone."

His words had a terrible sense of gravity. The only one who seemed to be unaffected was Rosalina, who was happily crawling along the floor.

"What?" Gumdrop's voice sounded strangled.

"I truly am sorry," the doctor said sadly.

Corona suddenly whipped around and shot for the door.

"Corona!" I yelled, preparing to go after her.

"Marceline." Gumdrop's voice sounded numb.

I turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Let her go."

My shoulders slumped, but floated over to her. I scooped up the ever-wandering Rosalina as I passed, handing her back to PG before sitting down right next to her. She looked dazed, as if she didn't fully grasp what had happened.

The door was yanked open with a loud crack as Corona drifted back in, Sierra at her heels. Sierra looked straight at me, the look in her eyes unsettling. "Where is he?"

"He's gone," I repeated, my voice cracking.

"Where is he?" Her voice was rising.

"I- The hospital room... Why?"

"Because... Because I can bring him back." The room was dead silent for a moment.

"How?" I asked disbelievingly.

"My blood has certain properties to it that can reverse death... But I must warn you. I have no idea how it will turn out on him."

"I don't care." PG said simply, her eyes hard. "Do it."

**Gumdrop's POV**

In less than a week Percy was back to normal. At least, mostly normal...

I glanced over at Percy, a worried look on my face. Ever since Sierra had healed him, Percy had been... Different. More moody. More clever. More... Violent.

Even now, his eyebrows were dipping into a scowl, anger lighting his eyes. "Percy, are you okay?"

He rounded me in less than a nanosecond, his face still set in a glare. "I'm FINE Gumdrop."

I glared right back. "Liar."

His eyes flashed. "What?" He growled.

"Ever since Sierra fixed you all I've seen you mope around. You're more moody, more aggressive, more... More... Just..." I broke off, too angry to continue.

"More aggressive? How so?" He still looked angry.

"When you adventure now all you do is look for fights and reasons to kill whatever's in your way and I'm SICK of it. What is UP with you?"

"Killing it is the only way to fix the problem," he shot back. "If something's evil it'll fight back, if not it'll cower in a corner. You have to be aggressive to get things done around here."

For once I was speechless.

"Does that answer satisfy you?"

"No! What do mean 'if it's not evil it'll cower in a corner'? Are you saying weak things are never evil?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying. Heroes are around to protect the innocents that get I to trouble because of the powerful villain. You NEVER hear about the hero attacking a helpless group of minor villains because they're NEVER harmless. Don't you see? Evil has all the power, good's just the cleanup crew!"

I was absolutely stunned. Percy continued to glare at me, his face contorted into a mask of rage. He turned to leave as I stared at his back. The door slammed hard enough to shake the walls.

**And so it begins. Sorry for not updating sooner, the email from which I get the chapters for this was accidentally deleted. Anyway, this'll be my first update for the night. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Corona's POV**

"You're kidding, right?" I couldn't believe it. "Percy wouldn't really say that, would he?" Gumdrop, one of my best friends in the world, was telling me the story with a solem look in her eye.

"He did."

"We've gotta tell the Royal Council about this! If that's really his mindset we have to inform everyone that he's roaming Ooo!"

"I agree," Gumdrop said quietly, her eyes sad. "I'll call the Chancelor. He can call an emergency meeting."

Despite being full of over a hundred and fifty people, the room was completely silent.

"What'll we do now?" I choked out, my eyes frozen wide.

"I don't know Corona." Sierra looked dazed, her blood-red eyes vacant.

"Well, we have to do SOMETHING." Marceline's dad looked mad as he growled out his response.

"We could attack him," Count Ember suggested, his eyes narrowing as he smiled happily.

"That won't work," Marceline said. She looked as if she were ready to cry.

"Why not?" Count Ember snarled.

"Hey!" Marceline's dad's chair went flying as he stood up violently. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Marceline shrieked as she stood up also, her eyes blazing. "We CAN'T attack him, he'll be expecting that."

"So is there nothing we can do?" I was shocked to find my voice was quavering.

"Not at this point." Sierra said calmly as she stood also. "For now all we can do is wait for him to make the first move."

As I approached the well I felt a surge of pure, undiluted power. I smiled. This would put me on top for sure. As I walked down the winding tunnel my mind was completely devoid of fear, only anticipation of what I was about to do. As I reached the well itself I grinned, perhaps the last grin I would ever have. The last grin with lips, anyway.

I approached the well, kneeling at its edge. My hands hovered over the green liquid for a few seconds as I prepared myself. After a few seconds I plunged them in.

Searing pain ripped through my flesh but I kept my hands in, savoring the power that flowed through with it. As magic coursed through my veins I removed my hands and was shocked to find them completely skeletal without a hint of flesh upon them. It was then that I realized what I had to do. I stood, staring deep into the well. I then closed my eyes, cleared my mind and then did something that most people would declare insane.

I leaped directly into the well.

I strode into the forest I felt like I owned the world. Which I would, in a short amount of time. My newfound robes billowed in the breeze and hid my face, the only part of me that still had some actual skin. The rest of me was bare, a skeletal form concealed by the thick sheets of fabric. I had taken the robes from a nearby village. The villagers had mostly fled, but the few who were stupid enough to fight were incinerated by green flames, the first power I had obtained from the well. As I walked I heard a shriek come from a familiar voice. "Stop! Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

**Eragon's POV**

The hooded figure turned to me, his face obscured by the shadow of his robe.

"Are you responsible for the destruction of the village a mile back?" The figure didn't respond. I glared at it. "Answer me!"

"Eragon..." The voice was disturbingly familiar.

"Percy?"

A chuckle emanated from the figure. "That's not my name. Not anymore, anyway."

I was floored. "Then what is it?" Instead of answering directly, Percy pulled back his hood. I screamed.

His face looked like that of a skull, a few pale shreds of skin clinging to its nightmarish form, and instead of eyes a pair of sickly green lights were fixated into his eye sockets. He grinned with what was left of his lips as he reached out his hand towards me, a hand that was bare of any flesh whatsoever. "It's the Lich King now. Are you not going to shake my hand?" I remained frozen where I stood. "It's rude not to greet new people, you know."

"What... Happened... To... You?"

"I put that well of magic radiation to proper use."

I turned into a sword with legs. "Prepare to be defeated!" I leaped at him and slashed at him, penetrating his robes.

He merely laughed at me, the light in his eyes intensifying. "You should have left when you had the chance." He pointed his skeletal palm at me as a blast of fire shot toward me with devastating speed. I shrieked as blazing pain seared my nerves. As I lay incapacitated on the ground as Percy (I refused to call him the Lich King) approached me slowly, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I thought we were brothers," I choked, my voice hoarse. "We did everything together... Please..."

Percy drew his sword. "Wrong. You and PERCY did everything together. I am the Lich King, and I no longer wish to be Percy." He raised his sword directly above my neck. "The Lich King does not tolerate do-gooder's like you."

His sword came down on my neck.

**So, did anybody else see the new Adventure Time tonight? I hated it. I'm a Fubblegummer forever. A thousand curses upon Flame Princess! Now that that rant's over... Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sierra's POV**

"He did WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"He killed him! He took his whole head off!" Tears were rolling down Marceline's face as she informed me of Eragon's fate.

"I can't believe it..." I sank down into a chair as my hands began to shake.

"What should we do?" Billy's streaming eyes were wide.

"We've got to try to reason with him." Gumdrop said flatly.

"Are you serious?" Corona gasped.

"Yes. I'm sure Sierra would agree with me when I say that Percy is obviously more powerful than we first believed."

I nodded. "Yes... I can feel the waves of power coming off him even now, and he's currently on the other side of Ooo."

"But will he really reason with us?" Umi asked quietly.

"We have to try." Gumdrop's sorrowful eyes became hard. "It's our only chance."

**The Lich's POV**

"Percy!" That name.

I whirled. "That's not my name anymore!" I roared, my eyes blazing. I was surprised to find none other than Gumdrop standing directly behind me. A horrified gasp ripped from her lungs as she took in my newfound appearance. I smiled at her. "It's the Lich King, and with good reason."

"What..."

"I jumped into the well," I said with a smirk. "Is there something you want?"

"I... I came to talk to you. About... What happened to you... And why... Why you... Did what you did..."

"I did what I did because he would have opposed me. I do not like oppositions."

"You can't do this! People are going to get hurt!"

"You're right. People ARE going to get hurt. If I get my way, everyone in all of Ooo will soon be dead." "But... Why?"

"Because every living person has a mind, a will, and an opinion. Minds, wills, and opinions mean that people can think for themselves and can try to bring me down. I will not allow that to happen and if you value your life you will flee now to enjoy the last few months of it."

"Listen to me! You need to stop now, before this gets way out of hand!"

"It already is way out of hand, and it's about to get worse." I advanced toward her, sword in hand. She began retreating against the wall, her eyes widening with every step I took. "Anything can get worse. Just remember that."

**Marceline's POV**

"I can't believe she just ran off like that!" Corona shook her head in complete disbelief as I floated rapidly in circles with my hands on my head.

"What'll we do?"

"Calm down Marceline! She couldn't have gotten far," Corona assured me. "Let's look for her."

We walked through the moonlight into the giant castle where Percy now took refuge. Amazingly, it had been built by his undead minions in less than a day to protect his well full of magic radiation. As we walked down the hallway I stepped in something sticky. Upon closer inspection I identified it as some type of liquid leaking out from underneath a door.

"What's this stuff?"

"Only one way to find out." Corona opened the door to an absolutely horrifying sight.

Gumdrop was lying on the floor at an awkward angle, her eyes glazed over and foggy. A pool of blood surrounded her figure. As I approached her slowly I found the cause of the carnage. A vertical slash ran the length of her neck and was at least an inch deep. Blood was still pouring out of it. Her eyes were fixed on the door as if she had been looking at something intently. I put two shaking fingers to the inside of her wrist as Marceline stood trembling in the doorway. I was hoping that she was still alive, but I knew the chances were slim. I concentrated hard.

No pulse.

I retreated backward, staggering away from the gruesome sight. I shut the door, tears filling my eyes. "We've got to find Percy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Auntie Legolas- Don't blame Paris, the story's done. I'm just really slow about editing and posting.**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Lich's POV**

I smiled as the events of today played out in my head. Finally, I was free to do as I wished. A breeze ruffled my robes slightly as I stood on the castle lawn. It may have been a cool breeze, but without skin I found that temperature had little to no effect on me anymore.

"Perseus!"

I sighed. "How many times must I say that my name is the Lich King, NOT Perseus."

"I don't care what it is!"

I turned to see Marceline and Corona standing a few hundred feet away. Both appeared to be crying.

"How could you?" Corona's face twisted in rage as she yelled her question.

"She was in my way. She deserved it."

"You monster." Her voice was thick with a mixture of rage and devastation. "You disgusting, sickening, heartless monster."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

A strangled cry ripped from her lungs as she and Marceline shot toward me. I shot off a blast of fire, sending them both flying. Marceline was dazed, but Corona, now bearing a cut across her eye from her rough landing, got up and hurtled toward me once again. I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground, preparing to finish her off. I felt a hand grab the back of my robes and pull. I snarled and turned around just in time to see Marceline's dad aim a karate kick at me. I flew a foot or two and landed flat on my back. Brimming with rage I repeated the deadly spell that would earn me my revenge. A gaping portal opened, sucking Marceline's dad into the Nightosphere.

"DAD!" Marceline screamed.

As his hand disappeared into the closing portal I turned to Marceline and Corona with a wicked smile. "Now to finish you two off." Before I could even take a step forward I heard yet another familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sierra was standing a foot away, gazing at me with a cold look in her eye.

"Oh?" I sneered, turning to face her. "And what exactly do you plan to do?"

"No matter what you've done I am still the most powerful creature in Ooo."

"We'll see about that."

Sierra came toward me with startling speed, hitting me square in the chest. We both flew a few feet as we collided. Sierra was on her feet in less than a second, punching at me faster than I thought possible. I caught her fist in my hand and punched her in the stomach. She gasped but was still able to stand and kick me right in the jaw. I staggered backwards. She rushed me but was surprised to find that I was already awaiting her next move. I caught her by the wrist and threw her into my castle. The rocks crumbled as her head came into contact with the wall. She was dazed for only half a second, but unfortunately for her that was all the time I needed. I threw her another forty feet away from my castle. As soon as she stood up I was standing right next to her, hands ablaze.

She laughed abruptly. "You think you're the only one who can command fire?" Her hands were suddenly enveloped in red-orange flames.

I could feel the light in my eyes grow enormous as I took in her hands. My eyes became dark with anger. "Let's finish this."

"Let's."

**Corona's POV**

"Is she okay?" We were all standing well over three miles away and were nearly unable to see anything at all.

"I don't know." Umi's voice was dead with sadness.

Marceline was vacant, still shocked about her father's new imprisonment.

"We all need to stand back. Sierra knows what she's doing." Count Ember's face was still twisted in agony, having just found out about Gumdrop's grisly end less than five minutes ago. "If anyone can defeat that murderer, she can."

A flash of light erupted without warning. As we all looked closer we realized that there was two jets of flame shooting at each other, each fighting for dominance. One was Percy's now signature green, the other was a new red-orange. "Is she shooting fire?"

"I think so Corona!" Marceline finally spoke up. "Woah!"

The two jets battled for a few more seconds, then the whole scene erupted in flame. The flames quickly took on a mushroom-like shape, engulfing everything within a mile's radius. "Who won?" I got my answer a second later as the cloud turned a sick, sick green.

"No..."

I flew forward faster than I thought was possible. Sierra lay on her back a few hundred feet away from a maniacally grinning Perseus. At first I thought Sierra was dead too, but then she sat up slowly.

"Most powerful being in Ooo," he scoffed. "Not a chance."

Sierra stood slowly, her eyes blank.

"Well? Are you going to submit?"

Sierra said nothing, continuing to stare at him. Then she finally spoke. "I believed in you. I trusted you. I would have stood by you, no matter the cost. And you threw it away." Perseus raised what was left of an eyebrow. Sierra gave him one last look of complete and utter devastation. She then turned and began walking away. A heavy mist descended out of nowhere, and when it lifted a few seconds later Sierra was gone.


End file.
